rockfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Who
frame|The Who The Who aus London, England, wurde 1964 gegründet. Sie haben den frühen Rock weiterentwickelt und waren im Wesentlichen bis 1983 aktiv. The Who waren anfangs Teil der Mod-Bewegung der 1960er. Sie waren härter als die Beatles und die Stones. Seit 1999 haben sie die Band ein wenig wiederbelebt. : → Siehe auch The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Jimi Hendrix, Led Zeppelin, Hawkwind Musik-Clips von The Who Von The Who ... *'My Generation' – (video, 3:27 min) - vom Debütalbum, 1965 - ein Superhit *'My Generation' – (live, 7:36 min) - Woodstock 1969 ! Geschichte von The Who thumb|250px|The Who – Band The Who bildete sich im Februar 1964 aus der ehemaligen Schülerband The Detours mit Roger Daltrey (Gesang), Pete Townshend (Gitarre), John Entwistle (Bass) und Keith Moon (Schlagzeug). Sie begannen mit dem Covern von R&B-Songs. Sie veröffentlichten einige Singles und im Dezember 1965 erschien das Debütalbum My Generation. Live zerstörten sie gerne ihre Instrumente, speziell Moon the Loon. Das vierte Album Tommy von 1969 war der erste große Verkaufserfolg ... sie waren beim legendären Woodstock-Festival dabei und 1970 beim Isle of Wight-Festival. 1973 kam eine zweite Rockoper Quadrophenia ... 1975 wurde Tommy verfilmt, 1979 wurde Quadrophenia verfilmt, ein Kultfilm der Mod-Jugendbewegung. Dazwischen kam ein siebtes und achtes Album. Im September 1978 starb Schlagzuger Keith Moon an einer Überdosis eines Beruhigungsmittels. Pete Townshead war auch geschwächt. 1983 wurde The Who zunächst aufgelöst. 1999 begannen sie ihr Live-Comeback und touren auch heute noch. 2002 starb Bassist John Entwistle an Herzinfarkt durch Kok.ain. 2006 kam nach 24 Jahren noch ein elftes Album Endless Wire. Die Alben von The Who The Who haben zwischen 1965 und 1982 zehn Alben veröffentlicht. 2006 wurde mit neuer Formation noch ein Album nachgeschoben. *1965 – My Generation – 1. Album *1966 – A Quick One – 2. Album *1967 – The Who Sell Out – 3. Album *1969 – Tommy – 4. Album - Doppelalbum, die erfolgreiche Rock-Oper, wurde 1975 verfilmt *1971 – Who’s Next – 5. Album *1973 – Quadrophenia – 6. Album - die zweite Rock-Oper, wurde 1979 verfilmt *1975 – The Who by Numbers (WP) – 7. Album *1978 – Who Are You (WP) – 8. Album *1981 – Face Dances (WP) – 9. Album *1982 – It’s Hard (WP) – 10. Album *2006 – Endless Wire (WPE) – 11. Album - Spätwerk mit Daltrey und Townshend 1. Album – My Generation thumb|250px|My Generation Das Debütalbum My Generation (WP) wurde im April und Oktober 1965 aufgenommen und kam im Dezember heraus. *Classic Rock – 12 Tracks, 36:13 min – 03. Dezenber 1965 bei Brunswick Records My Generation ist stellenweise noch recht seicht und sie hatten kurze Haare. Die Single My Generation vom November erreichte Platz 2 in UK. *'Video-Clip' – (3:00 min) - zum Track The Kids Are Alright - harhar ! ;Seite A : 01 – Out in the Street – 2:31 – (Pete Townshend) 02 – I Don’t Mind – 2:36 – (James Brown) 03 – The Good’s Gone – 4:02 – (Townshend) 04 – La La La Lies – 2:17 – (Townshend) 05 – Much Too Much – 2:47 – (Townshend) 06 – My Generation – 3:18 – (Townshend) ;Seite B : 07 – The Kids Are Alright – 3:04 – (Townshend) - ziemlich Beatles-lastig 08 – Please, Please, Please – 2:45 – (James Brown/John Terry) 09 – It’s Not True – 2:31 – (Townshend) 10 – I’m a Man – 3:21 – (McDaniel) 11 – A Legal Matter – 2:48 – (Townshend) 12 – The Ox – 3:50 – (Pete Townshend/Keith Moon/John Entwistle/Nicky Hopkins) 2. Album – A Quick One Das zweite The Who-Album A Quick One (WP) wurde zwischen August und November 1966 aufgenommen und kam wieder im Dezember heraus. *Classic Rock – 10 Tracks, 31:48 min – 09. Dezember 1966 bei Reaction Records A Quick One ... ;Seite A : 01 – Run Run Run –– (Pete Townshend) 02 – Boris the Spider –– (John Entwistle) - später gecovert von The Accüsed ! 03 – I Need you –– (Keith Moon) 04 – Whiskey Man –– (Entwistle) 05 – Heat Wave –– (Holland/Dozier/Holland) 06 – Cobwebs and Strange –– (Moon) ;Seite B : 07 – Don’t Look Away –– (Townshend) 08 – See My Way –– (Roger Daltrey) 09 – So Sad About Us –– (Townshend) 10 – A Quick One, While He’s Away –– (Townshend) 3. Album – The Who Sell Out Das dritte Album The Who Sell Out (WP) wurde zwischen Mai und November 1967 aufgenommen und kam wieder im Dezember heraus. *Classic Rock – 13 Tracks, 40:04 min – 16. Dezember 1967 bei Track Records The Who Sell Out ... 4. Album – Tommy Das vierte The Who-Album Tommy (WP) wurde zwischen September 1968 und März 1969 aufgenommen und kam im Mai 1969 als Doppelalbum heraus. es stellt eine Art Oper dar. *Rock-Oper – 24 Tracks, 74 min (CD-tauglich !) – 23. Mai 1969 bei Polydor Tommy wurde 1974/75 verfilmt ... 5. Album – Who's Next Das fünfte The Who-Album Who's Next (WP) wurde von April bis Juni 1971 aufgenommen und kam im Juli heraus. *Classic Rock – 9 Tracks, 43:27 min – 31. Juli 1971 bei Polydor Auf Who's Next sind auch einige Hits ... 6. Album – Quadrophenia Das sechste The Who-Album Quadrophenia (WP) wurde von Juni bis August 1973 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober als Doppelalbum heraus. Es stellt wieder eine Art Oper dar. *Rock-Oper – 17 Tracks, 81:33 min – 19. Oktober 1973 bei Polydor Quadrophenia wurde 1979 verfilmt ... Weblinks *Homepage – (englisch) - die Merchandise-Seite *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Fan-Seite – (deutsch) *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von The Who *Lyrics Wiki – alle Texte von The Who *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten, zuletzt: 01.10.2017 in Argentinien ! Kategorie:Classic Kategorie:England